Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Tap!
Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Tap! was a free-to-play endless clicker game developed by Super Appli, and published through Facebook by Square Enix for Facebook's Messenger platform. It is a spinoff of the mobile game Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. As of late 2019, all resources appear to be offline. Gameplay World The world map, is presented as a set of points on the side of a crystal tower. The frame presented never shifts, but the numbering on the points increase to reflect the player's progress. Battle system The battle system consists of the player tapping the screen to make Rain swing his sword, while the other party members attack automatically through a speed stat determined by their level and perks provided by equipped weapons. Each level is divided into three battles consisting of two regular enemies and one Boss. Each set of ten levels features one set of recurring enemies before the ninth level of each subset which hosts a unique Boss character. This pattern continues until the mid 100s, where boss characters start to be reused. When a party member attacks enough times, their attack bar will appear in a rainbow color, and when their icon is tapped they will deliver their Limit Burst attack, which are said to only be able to be upgraded after reaching the 500th floor, however, this does not happen on reaching that goal. Lapis dropped by enemies is used to level characters up, giving them boosted stats and added particle effects for a cosmetic change. Shop system After reaching the Tower's 100th level, the player is able to spend their accumulated gil, dropped by enemies in Battle mode, on bronze ranked weapons from the Moogle shop. The weapons are randomly selected and, at the Bronze tier, will be ranked from one to three stars. If the player receives a weapon they already have, the two will automatically be fused into a higher level iteration of the same weapon. At level 500 the Moogle begins to sell silver ranked weapons, with gold ones becoming available on level 1,000. Other modes Training In Training Mode, one can farm gil and lapis without their stage increasing. Each Training Mode stage will last 10 battles and after the 10 battles end, the player would have to click continue to continue. The difficulty of Training Mode would not increase unless World Map stage has been increased. Raid Battles In Raid Battles, one can join with other players to take on more difficult battles and receive weapons in return. The weapons gained could possibly gold tier weapons which start off more powerful than normal ones, but the damage would increase the same amount each level up as normal weapons. (The damage increase of weapons each level is 3.) Characters While Rain is the only character the player can truly control, the other principal cast members of Brave Exvius, chime in on the story, but unlockable characters and the party's configuration do not effect the in-game interactions. * Rain – A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt. A precocious pilot who was entrusted with command of an airship at the tender age of thirteen, he maintains a carefree—some might say lackadaisical—demeanor. He has the unwavering trust of the king and his nation's people, in large part due to his father's reputation as a stalwart knight of the kingdom.http://www.jp.square-enix.com/FFBE/ * Lasswell – A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, he shares command of an airship with his childhood friend Rain. His skills are on par with Rain's, and his no-nonsense attitude has earned him the trust of his superiors and subordinates alike. However, he has a tendency to get dragged along by Rain against his own better judgment. * Fina - A young girl who emerged from an earth crystal with no recollection of her past save for her name. Fina's lack of general knowledge prompts her to act with the innocence and curiosity of a child. She is proficient with white magic and the bow and arrow, though where she acquired such impressive skills, she cannot say. ** Dark Fina - Fina's alternate form. This, it seems, is the true Fina, before she lost her memories. She possesses powerful magic and a quick tongue—both mainly offensive. Yet behind her jibes and patronizing tone, one clearly senses a firm determination. Despite this, she and Fina are two independent entities. * Lid - An airship engineer from Dirnado, who grew from a kid toying with machines in her parents' workshop to the finest engineer in the Industrial City. Lid is determined to inherit the name Cid, an honor granted only to the greatest in her trade. Her only serious flaw seems to be her love of money. * Jake - The leader of the rebel army opposing the Zoldaad Empire. A lighthearted man by nature, Jake is even more easily swayed by women than Rain. However, he hides a fierce resolution within to protect those who suffer from oppression. When Jake first met Rain and his comrades, he made use of his guile and cunning to manipulate them into doing his bidding. These resourceful qualities, among others, are what make him such an efficient leader. * Sakura - A mage Rain and his companions met in Zoldaad. Sakura's childlike appearance hides the fact that she is well over 700 years old, as well as the main leader behind the founding of Mysidia. Her age shows in her dignified manner of speaking, and she has earned the respect of all the mages in the nation for her incredible magical prowess. Curiously, her true identity remains a mystery to those around her. Story While at sea exploring the world of Lapis, Rain and his party encounter a storm and drift into the Farplane. When they awaken from the crash, they are approached by a moogle, who takes them to the entrance of the Crystal Tower. The moogle informs them that legends tell of a mysterious power emanating from its summit, and that it will surely send them home. They then decide to take take the Tower's challenge and get to its top to escape the Farplane. Rain however is separated from his party, but quickly reunites with his friends as he climbs the tower, fighting the monsters on each floor. At level 500, Rain wonders if the party will be able to escape in time, while Fina wonders why they were brought to this world. The Moogle then informs the party of a special something waiting for them on level 1,000, and so Rain makes that their goal. On reaching level 1,000, instead of the portal back to their world, the Moogle simply offers more weapon upgrades. Gallery FFBET Banner.png|The Banner seen on the official Facebook page. FFBET Battle.jpg|An early battle in-game. FFBET Title Screen.jpg|The Menu screen. External links * Official English Facebook page References pt-br:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Tap! Category:Games in the Brave Exvius series Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Defunct titles